


Plant a little love, watch a miracle grow

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: The perfect place for most perfect proposal.Short but worth it, I hope.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Plant a little love, watch a miracle grow

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when my girls in the gc sent a photo of Tessa wearing her jersey with a caption saying this would be how she announces her engagement.
> 
> I’ll let you read to find out! 
> 
> Short but worth it

It’s a sunny, April morning and Morgan decided to take Tessa to one of his favourite places. And one he knew she’d definitely fall in love with.

The area was devoid of people, the only thing you could hear was the birds chirping.

A breeze swept over the tops of the trees to make them sway but didn't reach the still air of the flower-mapped floor.

His favourite part definitely was the vast field of flowers, sporting so many colours, it was difficult to differentiate them all.

Tessa was in awe. Never has she seen something so beautiful, so refreshing and relaxing. And so her. Tulips of different colours occupied the majority of the landscape, and all she could do was take it all in. 

She turned to Morgan with a smile so bright, it made his heart flutter.

He returned her smile with a proud grin and took her hand to help her wander through the different parts of the yard.

“What do you think, Tess?” He said as the beautiful tulip fields gave way to a beautiful river.

“It’s gorgeous, babe. I can’t believe you kept this place a secret from me all those years. 4 years, Morgan, 4 years and it’s the very first time I see this unbelievable place?” She said with a happy smile.

He knew how happy flowers made her. He had realized just how much when they were quarantined together just over 3 years prior.

He was so glad he had decided to wait until today.

He turned towards her and watched as she took in the amazing landscape before her.

“There is actually a reason why I wanted to come here today.” He said, suddenly sounding more nervous than she’s ever heard him before.

She turned to him and her smile faltered a bit at his nervous expression, just as her heart started beating a bit faster.

“When we met 4 years ago, I didn’t yet know how much you loved your flowers in the house. But then I saw how happy and relaxed being surrounded by flowers made you. It’s just so you. Flowers are so beautiful, they stand out, they make people smile, make people feel grateful. And that’s all you, Tessa. You are all those things and so much more.” He said with such a soft smile, love and affection reflecting in his eyes, that she couldn’t help but let that single tear escape.

“I love you, Morgan.” She said, her voice just above a whisper. 

“I love you, too. So incredibly much.” He said, pausing to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Now, I know those are not peonies, but I think it’s the closest I could come to your favourite place on earth, eh?” He said with a smile and small chuckle. 

Tessa let out a big laugh, one he loved oh, so much and she nodded happily, casting another longing look around her.

“I thought it was the perfect place to tell you that I can’t imagine my life without you. Tessa I am so grateful to have met you during this gala, to have spoken to you and gotten to know you more. You’re a ray of sunshine in my life. Your beautiful smile, your laugh, your intelligence... thoseare all the factors to why I fell so irrevocably in love with you.” He paused, letting her take his words in. 

By now, she was crying in earnest, squeezing his hand so tight now that she understood where this was going.

“I don’t want to live another day without you by my side, Tessie.” He finally reached around in his back pocket and dropped on the very mythical knee.

As much as she had been expecting it with his speech, seeing him actually kneeling down made her gasp so loud.

He opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond. Not a big one, not an extravagant one. Just one that corresponded to her.

“Tessa, will you give me the privilege to call you my wife? Will you marry me?” His tears were making their way down his face, his voice wobbly but so confident. 

He wanted her forever and he couldn’t wait for their forever to start.

Tessa was nodding before she even answered, reaching for him with both arms around his neck. 

“Yes,” she managed to say in a gasp. “Yes, I will marry you.” She sobbed.

Morgan took his time to properly put the diamond on her ring finger and stood up to catch her flying into his awaiting arms, the silence of their morning stroll disrupted by her happy cries, mixed with his.

“I love you, Tessa.” He said, before sealing their fate with a meaningful kiss.

“I love you, too, so much.” She said against his lips before pulling back and glancing at her hand still wrapped around his neck, admiring the new promise of love and devotion. 

“What do you say we collect some of those flowers and continue our walk?” He says with a soft smile, one that’s never left his face since June 2019.

* * *

Tessa had wracked her brain, trying to come up with the best way to reveal their engagement to the world. 

She had been pleasantly surprised by the love she had received after making their relationship official. 

After hours of trying to figure out how to do it, she finally knew what to do. 

It was the obvious choice for her. 

At the end of the day, the caption under the picture only said:

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the photo is the one of Tessa proudly showing off her jersey with her name on it. I just changed the name and added the ring (zoom in heheh) 
> 
> Comments are so so so appreciated.


End file.
